


What Makes a Good Man

by stellarmeadow



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 19:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarmeadow/pseuds/stellarmeadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My music video tribute to the men of H50, to the song "What Makes a Good Man" by The Heavy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Makes a Good Man

**Author's Note:**

> Been wanting to do this since I first heard the song, and finally got it done! Thanks to my twitter buds for the help in remembering the right clips, and to Cori Lannam for not letting me be a lazy slacker with the ending. :)


End file.
